The Split
by asomeness88
Summary: An ongoing war has crippled Macbeth and their economy and The Andross empire about to crumble, A deal was made. (I am no good a summaries)
1. Backstory

**[Corneria City,Date: 7/5,Tuesday 14:17]**

 **Backstory**

 **After the lylat wars with Andross's Empire at the verge of collapse they again invaded Corneria and took Corneria city.Star Fox and the Corneria Spec Ops responded with taking half the city back but Andross's Empore had other plans.Trying to assassinate Fox McCloud proved a failed attempt but took out 5 Civilians in the attempted assassination.After two months of fighting Macbeth technology centre announced that they would release a new version of the Wolfen dubbed the Wolfen II made just specifically for military use for the Andross Empire.The conflict continues with no end in sight.**


	2. Bio of oc

**Bio of my OCs**

 **MaxWell Zinox**

 **Species:Wolf**

 **Color:Brown and White**

 **Likes:Peace,Friends rather than allies**

 **Dislikes:Pills,Rude people,Higher Ups who treat them bad.**

 **Rank:Private,Border Guard for Venom**

 **Siblings:Vix Zinox**

 **Gender:Male**

 **Age:15**

 **Species:Wolf**

 **Colors:Black and Dark Grey**

 **Likes:Walks,Abandoned places,Corneria**

 **Dislikes:Pills,Lazer Pistols (Referred to as pea shooters by him)**

 **Rank:Private**

 **Nefo Nexen**

 **Species:Wolf**

 **Rank:General of the Venom Border Guards**

 **Likes:Higher Ups,Wepons,Older Propaganda posters,Favores his son in training**

 **Dislikes:Corneria,Star Fox,Lower Classes**

 **Colors:Red,White**

 **Ion Nexen**

 **Son of Nefo**

 **Rank:Private of Venom Border Guards**

 **Colors:Green,White**

 **Spices:Fox/Wolf**

 **Likes:Star Fox,Corneria,Aquis**

 **Dislikes:Star Wolf,General Pepper**


	3. What happened?

"Why are we doing this?" Max started to ask."Because we need to." Ion replied looking around for anyone."It's true you know." Vix exclaimed.All three of them then heard footsteps around the Macbeth technology center that was surrounded with barbed wire.Vix and Ion instinctively took out their Rifles and went over to the steps wile Max stayed waiting when he heard the steps too.But he also heard sobbing."Hello?"Max asked and then the steps stopped.He looked up at the wall and saw a white dog with a red bow on her head on the edge of the buildings side wall."Hang on I'll help you down"He Whispered.Max knew it was considered treason to let anyone in but he didn't care.Max just wanted to help someone who might have not seen their family since the center was so close to the border.The dog jumped down from the wall and Max caught her before she hit the pavement.She started to cry onto Max's uniform and hugged Max.Max embraced her in a hug as well and started sobbing also.

 **[on a building spying on both of them]**

"What are they doing" Miyu asked."She's crying again"Fox replied."It's acting and she's good at it" Falco added."Yeah yeah yeah so what?"Slippy said."Cornerian Homeland security is paying us and we need this info" Slippy aimed an Sniper at the unknown Wolf."Woah slippy calm it" Miyu said.As the laser sniper scope adjusted.She took the sniper away and set it on her back."Give it back too him" Marcus added

 **[Back at the wall two minutes later]**

Max stamped her passport with the seal of Venoms Military."Please be safe and..." Max tried to get out but the dog hugged him again."Thank you-tha..." Said the dog."I just want people to be safe" Max stated before he felt extremely weak.The dog walked off "Sucker" She said.She took out a phone and messaged Fox "Get ready too do it" she texted Marcus."Alright we are ready to take the guy out" Marcus texted back.

"Urgh my head"Max put his hand to his forehead to see if he has a fever.Max fell on all fours and started to cough up blood before he passed out.

 **[Five hours later]**

"Where the hell did Max go!" Vix asked."He couldn't of gotten far could he?" Ion added.Then they noticed three people.A two foxes and a blue bird on the Cornerian side of the wall."That's star fox" Ion said


	4. The time is coming

**[On the Great Fox]**

Max finally started to wake up after two and a half hours."Wha?Where am I?"Max questioned himself.Then a door flew open and Max tried to stand up but was tied down to something.Then a blue fox stormed in the room and slammed the door shut."So your from the border am I correct?" The peculiar fox asked."Y...Yeah" Max stammered out.The fox then grabbed a gun and aimed it at Max's head."So if you want to live tell me about the everything you know" The fox said.

Max told Marcus everything he knew which wasn't much but Marcus didn't believe that he was telling the truth."Tell me everything" Marcus grumbled."I just did!" Max yelled out."No your not,I can tell your not." Marcus replied."And do you know who your talking too?" Marcus asked.Max still had his hands tied behind a chair."I swear I did!" Max cried.

Marcus just left after to get Krystal and or his mother to see if she could tell if Max was telling the truth or not."He is one of trust and honesty" Krystal using her abilities as she said this to her son."He told you all he knows Marcus I can't put it any other way" Krystal said."I think we should keep him as a prisoner" Marcus replied."He is a valuable asset to the team we can't bare to lose this!" Marcus added."We already sucked out all the information out of him we don't need to keep him." Krystal argued."We keep him here until further notice from me" Fox ended the argument after walking in the room."But..." Krystal stuttered out."Nothing its final" Fox stopped Krystal in her tracks.

 **[Back in Corneria City on the Venom side]**

"Well let's take off" General Nefo reminded them."We haven't done an actual flight only simulation flights and even then being a communications officer gets you all the ear deaf from everyone yelling!" Ion said. _Vix them picked a a strange pink gem that burned his hand_.Vix hid it in his Jumpsuits poket as he got into his Wolfen II and waited for the rest to launch off.

 **[An hour later with the pilots]**

"Ion,You there?" Vix asked."Yeah what do want?" Ion replied."I this pink gem and I just need you to tell me what it is" Vix stated."Did you say pink gem?" Ion questioned hoping it wasn't true."Yeah why?" Vix asked to see what's wrong."That's an apariods crystal!" Ion screamed over the comm link forcing Vix to take his headphones off.

"Apari-what?" Vix said putting his headphones back on."Those things that can take control of someone or a machine.They are relentless creatures and it's crystals are what the special apariod ground units used to take control of things" Ion explained.Suddently Vix's Wolfen II started to malfunction." _Ion som*static* I have no control of t*static*._ All the electronics in Vix's Wolfen II went offline and he was left with no navigation and no weapons.Vix was left powerless and alone.Then in the distance a large ship appeared."Oh crap" Vix said before pressing everything that he could to try and get the Wolfen II to work.

 **[On the great fox]**

"Fox somethings coming up ahead" ROB reported."Two Venom enemy signals and a unknown one" ROB added."Lets see,Check if any weapons are online on them" Fox said."Two have weapons online the other one seems so be offline with all electronic systems" ROB responded."Lets give them a warning" Fox said.A warning appeared on Ion and general Nefo's screen."This is Fox McCloud from star fox.You have entered our AirSpace and we have the authority and right to shoot on sight" Fox answered in a commending voice."We just want to know if you saw a brown and white wolf" Nefo answered.Fox to a step back on shock."Is his name Max?"Fox asked quickly."Yeah that's his name have you seen him?" Nefo asked."Flaco,Slippy,Marcus go and guard the interrogation room" Fox commended."Krystal,Fay,Miyu go and prepare the Arwings and be ready to launch at a moments notice" Fox added.Falco and the others ran out of the main deck prepared to do their job."Yes we have seen him" Fox answered to the two."What about that other ship?" Fox asked."You have see...what other ship" Nefo turned his head to see Vix's Wolfen II completely still."Ion take care of that" Nefo commanded his son."So you've seen Max" Nefo asked."Yes we have..." Fox managed to say.


	5. It's just begun

**[Meanwhile on Corneria,in Corneria city]**

A German Shepard sighed as he waited to be asked on stage.He was prepared to make a speech.The Macbeth Secretary of Defence and Security hadn't known about any attempt on Fox McClouds life until after.He walked on stage as cheers and boos showered him as he waved at them.He set the microphones up on the podium and started his speech.

"Good day everybody,General Pepper and others.I have much regret and sorrow for those lost in this war.That is why I have come here to show that I give no hostility to this planet or anyone involved in this war besides the instigators.Andross was a demented,soulless,insane ape who was a war monger.Sadly I had no power or control over that only being a small political candidate at the time.I am still hopeful for peace and cooperation between the both of our worlds" the dog heaved out.A grey wolf then aimed his pistol at the german shepherd.The wolf rushed on stage and fired and the dog ducked and tackled the wolf dealing who it was.Wolf O Donald,The german shepherd forced the gun as brave members of the crowd came on the stage and help hold Wolf down.News stations cut live footage.No guards where present when the attack happened as the politician wanted to ease people's feelings about Macbeth and the entire war.

 **[On the great fox]**

Fox had invited on board Ion and Nefo wile Vix still sat in his Wolfen II waiting."You have to be bloody kidding me!" He shouted.He held the crystal in his hand and jammed it in to the glovebox and the stanget thing happened.It restored power to everything.Vix scrambled to turn off his weapons and fished his phone out of his poket and sent a message to Ion."It works again tell them that I'm a friend" Vix text."alright"Ion text back.

"Thank god" Vix whispered as he sat down next to his friend and commander.No one heard him and Fox started talking.Max was found and we" Fox stopped for a second and continued."We took him on the ship and we asked him some questions and we waited for you to come" Fox explained as he eyed his son to let Max out.Max walked out and hugged his brother."Hey it's fine,your ok that's what matters" Vix said trying to calm him."Well can we get back to the negotiating" Nefo asked."No negotiations needed just take him" Fox cut off.

 **[Five hours later on Macbeth]**

"I can't believe they found you" Ion reminded Max."Yeah" Max laughed nervously. "Something wrong bud?" Ion questioned wile putting on his uniform."Its nothing" Max answered looking down at his pistol trying to load it."Come on Max it's ok your here now" Ion insisted on him saying."I'm fine really,I feel great" Max answered smiling at Ion.Vix entered the room and saw his brother."Hey dude" Vis smiled,"What's up?" Vix asked."I'm good" Max answered in a happy tone.

 **[On Macbeth a few kilometers away]**

"Let's look close at these three" Wolf told panther."And why" Panther grunted,"They look weak and they both are unprepared."They are ea..." Panther was cut off by Wolf."Unpredictable" Wolf cut off.Leon raised his rifle and looked through the scope,ready to fire."Hold it Leon,not yet" Wolf commended as he spied out on the hill.

 **[Also on Macbeth close to the technology center]**

"I thought we where done with him" Fay told Fox."Yeah but something tells me an attack is imminent,especially with Star Wolf just around the corner"Fox

replied as he got out of his Arwing with most of the team besides peppy and ROB still onboard the great fox.

 **[15 minutes later]**

"I swear I heard someone behind the place!" Max finally told Ion and Nefo."Fine then,go check it out with Vix" Nefo answered as he eyed his son."Fine" he grumbled as he and Vix patrolled the rear of the building.As they went to the back their footsteps on the gravel silenced any other noise."Max mind if I tell you something?" Vix asked as he tried to fish his crystal out of his poket."Yeah what?" Max questioned.Vix showed him the crystal and told him the story of what happened."Woah so it can do all of that,that's awesome" Max laughed.Wolf stepped out onto the edge of the roof and aimed his pistol at Vix's head. Marcus on the other saw this and shot first.Wolf covered his yelp and shot back as Max and Vix ran and yelled at Ion and Nefo to get here.Suddenly the abandoned tech center full of valuable information and items turned into a war zone.Max aimed at Panther and fired but missed and hit Wolf in the leg."Oh he just messed with the wrong person" Wolf giggled.He shot at Max and it hit straight in the chest.Max fell and started to bleed out."Max!" Vix yelled and ran to Max and pulled him behind cover.As the gunfight continued Miyu and Fay ran up to the roof and started to have a battle punching and kicking until Fay collapsed and Miyu rand with Fay in her arms."Come on Max stay with me!" Vix bandaged Max as Ion put down covering fire.Max sat up and also started to get back in the action.Marcus snuck behind Leon who was on the opposite side and knocked him out.But before Marcus could turn around he shot in the back of the leg twice and he fell.Marcus turned over and Wolf pressed his gun against Marcus's chest.Marcus breathed heavily and Vix saw this and grabbed his crystal and threw it stunning Wolf and brought Ion just enough time to shoot Wolf in the legg paralyzing him enough to not even talk.Ion held out his hand to pick Marcus up."Behind you!" Marcus yelled and Ion was already on the floor bleeding."Dad how could you!" Ion cried.There standing above him was general Nefo.Max with all his strength ran up and shot Panther in the chest.Blood pouring from his wound as Max jumped on Nefo and got his gun away and aimed it at his head ready to fire as the crystal took effect on Wolf.


	6. Critical condition

**[1 minuet later]**

Fox,Slippy,Krystal,Falco and Vix had ran up to help out.All of Star Wolf had been knocked out.Ion held his hand out to help Marcus up."Thanks" Marcus said as his vision became fuzzy."Marcus!" Krystal said as she aimed her staff at Ion and Max.Marcus stepped right in front of her staff."They saved my life mom" Marcus stated fully aware that his father called his bluff."Step out of the way Marcus and let us do our job" Fox commanded his son."No they saved me from Star Wolf!" Marcus still stood tall not bugging "He's telling the truth not strange brain waves or stress" Krystal whispered.

Wolf had a realization at he tried to move.He couldn't control his body.Wolf eyed the pink crystal in front of him mesmerized." _There dead we killed them Didn't we?"Wolf thought command he_ started to get up as grab his weapon."What the hell,This can't be happening" Wolf whispered as he drew his gun and aimed it at his long time rival,Fox.Sadly no one saw this and as Wolf had his finger on the trigger Fay has him already on the ground as everyone turned to see Wolf with his eye turned a pink color struggling against Fay's grip.

Vix got a notification once his phone about an assassination attempt on a political candidate but it was by Wolf.But he was here. _"How" Vix thought_.Falco helped Fay hold Wolf down still wondering about his pink eye.

Ion saw the pink crystal next to Wolf and immediately knew what was wrong.The aparpiod crystal had made Wolf into its puppet and Ion knew that a living host was needed to control a living person or a machine.Ion tapped Marcus on the shoulder and whispered "The crystal on the floor,its what's making him mad" Vix stated.Marcus told his father and he stood in silence."Ion are you sure?" He questioned."Positive" Ion responded.

Fox inspected the crystal and indeed he remembered he contacted ROB."ROB can you run a scan on this crystal" Fox spoke into his comm."Roger that" ROB replied.As ROB scanned it and the data was sent to Fox.As he feared he saw that it was a aparpiod crystal.Wolf finally freed himself.Max and Miyu had their weapons aimed at Wolf ready to fire."Don't shoot him" Fox and Ion scrambled to them."He just tried to kill you!" Falco stated as he was about to shoot."He under control by the aparpiods" Ion shouted as he showed the crystal to everyone which stood in shock.They lowered their weapons down but Max crept his assault rifle trained on Wolf's head if he made anymore moves."So they are alive" Miyu said in angry tone.Max started to reload his rifle."Hey cover me Vix I'm reloading" Max said as he took his clip out.Vix put his phone away and took his SMG out and aimed it at the out of control Wolf.As he took it out Wolf already has sprinted to Max with his knife out ready to kill,rage in his eyes.Vix shot Wolf straight in his leg.Wolf screamed as he fell but got back up as if it didn't even happen.He ran and stabbed Max in the chest.Max fell eyes wide with blood pouring form the wound.Marcus and Ion shot Wolf in the head but it didn't appear to even cause him pain just make him angrier.Ion threw the crystal at Wolf.

Wolf fell with a thud and groaned."Max!" Vix yelled as he ran to his brother again."No,come on Max come on,hang in there bud your fine,your gonna be fine"Vix tried to calm his brother down who was hyperventilating as the sight of the amount of blood he was losing.Ion grabbed his Medical kit and started to patch up Max.

Men and woman in military uniform and troops arrived at the building.

 **[Five hours later in Corneria on the great fox]**

Ion and Vix sat in the Medbay next to Max who was awake but had almost no energy to do anything but talk.Fox walked in and wondered why they were so worried."Guys?" Fox asked.Vix looked up at Fox."Will he be..." Vix couldn't finish as he choked on his own words."He'll be fine Vix" Ion said."Well..." Fox started."Well what?" Vix asked."He might not live" Fox heaved out.Vix nearly passed out when he heard this.It was his brother and he would do anything for him.Vix calm looked at his brother who was fast asleep on the medical bed."Does he need blood or anything?" Vix asked hoping he would be able to give blood to his brother."Yeah,but a lot of it" Fox said solemnly."I'm his blood type I'll give him all he needs" Vix said happily."That's very brave and kind Vix but the amount he needs is to much for one person to give" Fox replied."What blood type is he?" Ion asked."He's blood type AB" Vix responded."That's great" Ion said happy."Why's that?" Fox questioned."He can take blood from basically anyone" Ion answered.

 **(Wow so what happens next? You'll find out soon)**


	7. The Preamble

**[On Corneria at a training ground]**

"Hey Daniil!" A Husky shouted to her friend "Oh hey I haven't seen you in forever Lez!" The German shepherd named Daniil shouted back."How's training?" Lez asked."Terrible,Hard the usual" Daniil said."These old weapons they give us are extremely old,I mean just look at this thing it has old wood and rusted metal on it!" Daniil picked up his old rifle and tried to shoot at a target but the gun jammed.Lez laughed as she came over to Daniil and helped him load the gun."You need to load the cartridge on the top like that" Lez demonstrated.Daniil tried to fire again but the gun jammed and the cartridge flew and hit Lez in the head."Oh crap you ok?" Daniil ran over to her."Yeah I...I'm alright" Lez replied held her hand to her head.

Daniil and Lez had traded weapons and as before the gun Daniil's gun jammed."See I told you" Daniil said as he fired Lez's gun and it got a bullseye on the target.Daniil smiled as he handed her gun back.Lez gave Daniil back his gun and loaded it."Hey where is general Pepper?" Lez asked."Probably begging Star Fox for another mission" Daniil joked around.

 **[On the great fox landing at a Cornerian military training base]**

"Ah Star Fox,glad to see you again" General Pepper welcomed."Uh who are those four?" Pepper then asked."Their some Venom Traitors.And the other one was a general who betrayed us and almost killed on of them" Fox replied as all of them got out of the ship.Fox told Pepper all that happened."That's quite the story Fox" Pepper said as he sighed.

Daniil and Lex looked at the great fox."Wow,Your right" Lez said as she looked at the ship with wide eyes.Daniil put his old rifle on his back holster."I can't believe at this place of all locations" Daniil sighed."I wish we could be part of that team,Travel around the Lylat system,fight around with war heroes"Lez happily smiled."Yeah in our dreams" Daniil said."Let's just practice" Lez said as she took out her knife and slashed a target.Daniil also practiced with his knife.

 **[Back with Star Fox]**

"This brings back memories" Flaco reminisced as he walked through the base.Marcus noticed that Max was recovering extremely quickly already back on his feet.This confused and concerned about it.He hadn't seen someone recovering that quickly especially after that type of injury.Krystal too shared this feeling with her son.It was unusual that Max was still fine as ever."Vix,Ion,I just wanted to say thanks for giving me blood and saving my life" Max thanked them."Don't mention it Max" They both replied."Come on Daniil just shoot it" They over heard."Alright I will just hold on the stupid gun jammed again" They still heard as the walked over to the source.They saw a husky and a germam shepherd training with each other."Oh bloody hell I give up!" Daniil shouted as he threw his rifle on the ground and stormed off."Daniil wait" Lez chased after him.Ion picked up the German sheperd's gun and tried to fire it.It wouldn't budge.Max giggled as Vix walked after them.Fox,Marcus,Krystal and Fay walked around and saw young people training."Man all the memories here am I right Fox?" Falco asked."Right" Fox said reminiscing about his own life at the base.

Daniil slammed the door to his small room on the bases command center.Lez stumbled back after the door hit her nose."Oh crap sorry" Daniil smiled,extremely embarrassed."Uh...thanks" Lez said holding her head in pain.They walked into a meeting room and sat with the other soldiers to listen to a debriefing."Well here we go" Daniil said as he pulled on his collar that he wore."Aw does doggy want some kibble?" Lez asked in a mocking tone."Watch me snap your neck" Daniil said as he store daggers at Lez."Jezz calm it down Danny" Lez replied as general Pepper walked in.Everyone stood up."Please stand down" Pepper said as he got up in front of the room."Now we have reports of several Wolfen's in the area and other unidentifiable aircraft near the base.All marked in complete black.If you see this report it immediately.Cargo planes have also been seen.The base in on high alert but we haven't evacuated the towns and cities around the area yet" Pepper said as he pointed to images of the aircraft."I can't agree with this" Daniil said to Lez in a low voice."Well,I have respect his decision" Daniil whispered again.

 **(Who do the ships and planes belong too and what will happen next?)**

 **Bio of new characters**

 **Daniil Nexon**

 **Species:Dog/Wolf**

 **Rank:Recruit**

 **Colors:Black,Brown,Grey**

 **Likes:Peace,Video games,Arwing's,TV,sunglasses**

 **Dislikes:Spiders,Rain,People who are abandoned,Injured or anything(Daniil would do anything to help them)**

 **Siblings:A sister he never knew**

 **Lez Entox**

 **Species:Dog/Wolf**

 **Rank:Recruit**

 **Colors:Whit,Black,Brown**

 **Likes:The outdoors,Challanges,Sunglasses**

 **Dislikes:General Pepper,Anything to do with Wolfen's**

 **Siblings:A brother she doesn't know**


	8. The ambush

**[Near a small Andross empire fort]**

Daniil,Lez,Max and Vix were assigned to scout out a fort that Andross's empire has set on Cornerian.They were still 2.3 kilometers away when Daniil heard a groan very close."Did any of you hear that?" Daniil questioned."Hear what" Max asked."I'll go check it out" Daniil sighed as he jumped over a fallen tree.

 **[Three minuets later]**

Daniil looked around as he checked around he finally heard it."Help please...I...I" Daniil heard a voice say.Daniil raced over to where the voice came from and was shocked at what he found.A Andross empire soldier was laying with blood all over.Daniil ran over and asked "Holy crap are you ok?" Daniil put his gun down to help the poor soldier out.He didn't care,Cornerian,Macbeth,Andross.He wanted to help in anyway he could."W...why would you help" The soldier paused as if she was dying,"help me?" He finished."Because I don't care about who you are,you need help and I won't stand by wile people leave you to die" Daniil looked down at the soldier.The soldier kissed Daniil."Thank you" She started to sob on Daniil's shoulder."Hey calm down,save your strength" Daniil said wile he bandaged the soldier.Blood poured out of the bandage."Crap I don't have anything else!" Daniil slammed his fist into a rock.Then Daniil heard footsteps behind him and a gun barrel pressed against the back of his head.The soldier looked on in horror as her ally pointed a gun at Daniil's head."He was trying to help me" The female soldier explained trying to save Daniil."Yeah,Sure" The other soldier fired a warning shot at Daniil just barely missing his head."Shit" the other soldier said as the shot rang out."Daniil You alright?We heard a gunshot!Were heading over now" Lez said over the com link loud enough for the soldier to hear.The soldier walked over and grabbed Daniil by his collar and threw him at a rock.A loud,satisfying crack came from when Daniil collided with the rock and he started to bleed over one side of his head."No!" Shouted the female soldier as she struggled to get up.Daniil got up to and covered part of his head.Rhe soldier then aimed at their female comrade and before the soldier could fire Daniil stepped in between them."If your going to hurt her,Your going through me!" Daniil shouted as he looked at the female,wounded soldier got up."Your ok?" Daniil asked."Yeah I...I'm ok" She said.Daniil turned his head back but before he could aim his gun the other soldier shot Daniil in the chest.Daniil screamed in pain,again the soldier shot and hit Daniil in the back.Daniil finally fell and the female soldier had enough and shot her former comrade in the head,presumably killing him.She ran towards a fallen Daniil and sat Daniil upright to try and save him.He was bleeding profusely and blood seeped out of his wounds and mouth.Daniil's vision started to fade into black and was extremely blurry.Daniil started to close his eyes but was given a slap to the face."Stay with me" she said still bleeding from beforehand.She took out Daniil's medical kit and tried working on him.Daniil breathing heavily muttered "Thank you,thank you for trying" he heaved out."Save your energy,Your gonna make it!" She started to sob,tears streaming down her face."No I won't,I won't make it" Daniil said."Don't say that!" She said.Daniil started to close his eyes and slump over,The female soldier started to talk on her radio."I need a medic now,I have wounded!" She yelled,Still trying to save Daniil.Vix overheard this and spoke over his com."Daniil's wounded,someone shot him!Someone's trying to fix him up.Guys get over here.

 **(Oh a cliffhanger,Will Daniil live,Will the soldier live too,What about Daniil's patrol.All will be answered soon)**


	9. A sad end

**[Continues from last chapter]**

Vix walked into the area of Daniil and the Andross empire soldier.Vix had already contacted his patrol and some Cornerian soldiers.He sit in the air to warn the soldier.She stopped and put her hands in the air.Then Vix saw it,Daniil laying against a rock,bloody and knocked out.Then he also saw the condition of the female soldier,She was in better condition but not really well.A soldier laying on the ground presumably dead from the blood pouring from his head.

"Please,I was trying to help him!" The soldier pleaded.Vix instantly felt sympathy for her and put his gun on his back and helped out.Vix tried to stop the bleeding but Daniil was already passed out from minor blood loss.By the time Max and the rest of the patrol had come,Daniil had suffered significant injuries.Then four shots rang out and everything went black for all of them.

 **[Recovery ward of the base 1 day later]**

Daniil had started to wake up,he had an uneasy feeling.Daniil sat at the edge of the bed,waiting for anyone to come in and tell him what happened.After a few minutes he noticed that his patrol mates were all around him on other beds.Another German shepherd walked in and sat next to Daniil."The doctor says that you and your friends should of die out there after what happened" she spoke softly.Daniil tried to fight back tears but it wasn't enough.He started to sob into his arms."Hey it's alright,Do you even remember what happened last?" She asked hoping for an answer."This guy that the girl who tried to save me shot at stood up and took off his helmet.He aimed his gun at Lez,I was too weak to do anything and Max saw and he ran in front of her,The guy shot but he missed and Max took him down.But another shot rang out and I blacked out." Daniil explained,"Oh I'm so sorry but,I don't know how to tell you this but that Lez girl is dead,After you blacked out Vix said he saw her fall with a hole in her head" The shepherd said.Daniil sat there shocked.The shepherd put her arm around Daniil's neck."I know how that feels,I lost my brother and my parents when someone broke in killed them all." She looked down at the floor,"That's what happened to my parents too,and my sister" He said.


	10. Not yet its not

**[Three months later on the Great Fox]**

Daniil sat down in the launch bay and waited for his squad mates to was the first to arrive with a video camera and aimed it at Daniil."Say hello Danny Boy" Marcus told Daniil as he was recording."Hey there" he said to the camera.A German shepherd then showed up and hugged Daniil."Hey Sunset!" Daniil happily smiled and Marcus then aimed his camera at adjusted his scarf and drank some hot chocolate."Gotta love winter" He said still smiling."Another patrol in the ships?" Sunset asked,"Yep" Daniil sighed as he took another sip of his drink."Hey guys!Ready for a patrol" Fox ran into the room,"Yeah dad" Marcus sarcastically said."Always up for it" Falco commented over the comm.

 **[Five minutes later]**

"Slippy here, already in my Arwing","Max here, doing a check on my Cornerian Fighter","Vix, already and fine","Miyu ready","Fay reporting in","Ion ready and waiting".They set off to patrol the winter blizzard, Ion knew that the Cornerian fighters were terrible at flying at low temperatures but at -2 degrees it would be a bad flight,"Hey this is Vix checking in, My uh..." He paused,"Fighter is having some electrical issues and it's really hard to fly like this." Vix said over the comm."Ok Vix just stay with us, you'll be fine" Fox said calmly,"Yeah same problems here" Marcus sighed, They continued to fly in formation for fourteen minutes.A Wolfen came up behind Ion who was at the back of the formation, Wolf laughed,"Paying a double to assassinate a guy paid off.",Wolf had a mark on Ion and fired at him, It hit the power unit to his ship struggled to pull his ship up as his left rear wing started to go ablaze."Guys, Someone just" Ion's voice faded out as static started to go over on the comm link, his image also became static on the Arwing's kept trying to pull up but smoke started to fill his cockpit it, he pushed all the buttons and tried anything to keep him from hitting the ship hit the ground, the large wings on his ship fell off and the nose of the ship was severely bent. Snow had stopped the fire from spreading, but smoke still poured out and into the cockpit of his Cornerian had landed his Arwing as a large fight was taking place ran over to Ion's ship, He started to bang on the glass on the cockpit bang back trying to break had started to wobble and his vision became and Marcus then realized that the fire actually hadn't stopped, worst yet the fire retreated into the ship's engine and

Fox had landed his Arwing as a large fight was taking place over him in the sky, he ran over to Ion's ship and started to bang on the glass on the cockpit bang back trying to break had started to wobble and his vision became and Fox then realized that the fire actually hadn't stopped, worst yet the fire retreated into the ship's had taken his blaster pistol and banged it on the glass in an attempt to break it.

 **[In the skies with Star Fox]**

Slippy had gotten a lock on Wolfs Wolfen and was ready to fire, the toad rested his fingertips on the button to open fire and pressed down, the shots took out the Wolfens rear wing but it still flew."He still ain't down!?" Falco freaked out."Well, obviously not Falco" Krystal replied sarcastically."Uh, guys...I know it's not the best time but...all of my electronics just failed and my weapons are down too, I'm out of !" Max said over the then steered his ship towards Max and barraged him with every single shot was a hit and Max started to fly back to the great fox with his ship in complete was able to bring wolf down but back up had already arrived for Wolf."This is Jackel one x, I'm covering you Wolf!" The squad leader said through the comm link."Men, woman, We are fighting for our people, surrendering is not an option." The leader said with a serious tone."Sabre here, uh...who is our main target?" he asked."Marcus McCloud, Krystal McCloud, Basically anyone you can get a lock on, shoot em down." The leader went numb at the statement, Krystal was the name of his sister he barely knew.


	11. Is he gone?

**[Continued from before]**

Sabre locked on to an Arwing as chaos went on behind him."Nick is down!" A female leopard yelled over the radio."I go sights on one cover me!" Sabre responded through the radio.He took aim and fired at the Arwing,the shot caused severe damage to the weapons system of the Arwing,so much so that the weapons system itself went offline."Taking the killing shot" He aimed and then fired and the Arwing had spiraled out of control and hit a large patch of hard snow on its decent causing even more damage.

 **[15 minutes later]**

Ion had broken out of his ship falling on all fours gasping for air.Fox walked over and helped him up."Stay down here until Medevac arrives" he said in a stern tone.Ion nodded his head and sat down watching Fox take off back into the fight.

 **[Back in the air]**

The German shepherd had a hard time controlling her Arwing with little to not grip,A husky and leopard had started to get behind her in Wolfens.She did a back flip and got behind them but then her Arwing shook,fire in the cockpit then a loud bang.

"Tango down,I repeat Target down and out" A red and black fox said."Guys I got an Arwing on my tail and I need back up!" Sabre yelled through the radio.A male husky then replied "Don't worry Sabre,I got your back."

"Thanks Anton" Sabre replied back.

Anton engaged in a dog fight with the Arwing wing,both extchanged backflips and a fair share of damage."Im going head on" Sabre yelled as he inverted his Wolfen and charged head in with the Arwing,"Sabre your crazy,disengage now!" The team leader yelled.Sabre turned his radio off and the Arwing was coming straight at him with no stop in sight.They exchanged fire but then the Arwing had smoke and when they were inches away Sabre unleashed a final blow and the Arwing exploded spectacularly.

Sabre turned his radio back on to the astonished faces of his team mates,even the leader was shocked."What?" Sabre asked looking back at them."Do you know who you just shot down?" The leader asked."No,probably just some first time recruit" He commented."That was Fox McCloud!" The Leopard finally let out.

Sabre couldn't believe what he had done.Shoot down one of Corneria's finest and another one.He looked on as the rest of Star Fox retreated in pure awe of what he and his time had caused.

 **[On the ground with the team]**

Kilo, Alpha" The leader pointed to The cheetah and leopard."Go and check the Cornerian fighter on the ground,it's about five clicks due north" He said."Understood" they both said and ran off."The rest of you scorer the area for all members of Star Fox,do not engage unsless you believe fit." The leader said.

 **[At an crashed Arwing]**

Sabre had been trudging threw rough terrain and rugged snow until he reached the smoking remains of an Arwing he shot down.Sabre ran towards it and looked in the open cockpit."Emtpy" he said with a grim look on his face.No one could survive these conditions for long.He then heard a scream,turning around he saw a purple fox come at him with a staff and knock him over the side of the head with it.He wrestled for the staff and threw it away.The vixen got angry at this and punched Sabre a few times in the chest and head.Sabre responded by punching her jaw with a loud snap and she ran for her staff.Sabre grabbed a cloth and poured liquid over it.When the vixen grabbed her staff and turned around,Sabre put the cloth over her mouth and pushed her head into it.She screamed but the cloth muffled it and she eventually passed out.

"Sabre to team,Sabre to team." Sabre said in an exhausted tone."This is Alpha,what's the situation?" She asked."Purple/Blue vixen attacked me near an abandoned Arwing.I got her knocked out but I need some help extracting her" Sabre said as he fell down."Sabre,You alright?" Kilo asked."Yeah,I..." Sabre's black uniform was stained with his and the vixen blood.Sabre breathed heavily through his comm."Sabre were coming to you,keep your comm link on so we can track the signal."

Kilo strarted to walk with Alpha to the comm link location.The snow slowed them down but they were fast,being a leopard and cheetah,they got there in what was about three minutes.

"Sabre!" Alpha screamed as she ran over to Sabre who was slumped over.Sabre groaned as he tried to move."Save your energy Sabre." Alpha said putting pressure on his wounds."She was I tough one,I'll admit that,she gave a good fight.But training with Anton and you guys helped out" Sabre huffed out.Kilo picked up the passed out vixen and injected her with a serum that put her in a sort of coma that wouldn't wake her up,until she was injected again.Alpha held her hand out to help him up,Sabre stumbled around before regaining his balance.Sabre leaned on Alpha and limped with her.Alpha took out her radio,"I need a medic out her for Sabre,he's struggling to even stand." Alpha went on about his story and what happened.Sabre still leaned on Alpha as Kilo stillcarried the vixen over her shoulder.

 **[At the extraction point]**

Sabre was still leaning on Alpha as he was set down on their ship. _Codename:BlackWolf the ship had state of the art weapons, defenses and shields.It was better than Great Fox.Sabre was escorted to the medbay,Alpha set him down on the operating table to let him rest._

Kilo and Anton were about to inject the vixen again,the vixen groaned and instantly tried to escape but was restrained by Anton.Kilo began the interrogation by asking everything she could,but could get nothing from the vixen.Anton gave up and pointed a gun to the vixen.She didn't seem fazed and remained calm."God damn she is a tough one." Anton said enraged by her actions.He then grabbed her staff and was about to break it over his knee,but the vixen stopped him,she told him everything she knew and cried while doing so.

 **(Hey I'm back again,sorry for the long time it took,had finials and for once studied in my life)**


	12. Be prepared

**[In the medical bay of the BlackWolf]**

Sabre sat up in his bed sweating, he had just had a nightmare about the vixen.

 **[In his nightmare]**

 _Sabre looked at a crystal on the ground and picked it showed him and his sister, Krystal, he never forgot the day they were separated from each both had an encounter with a large man in a fully blue uniform, he aimed a gun at his sister and Sabre got in front of man swiftly then injected Sabre and he passed he woke up his sister was gone and the only thing that was left was a locket that had photos of Crystal suddenly morphed its image to a future version of his sister Krystal, it looked like the woman who attacked him._

 **[Back with Sabre]**

Sabre had no intention of staying in the recovery ward, he got out of the medical bed, changed into a black t-shirt and navy blue walked off into the interrogation room they held the vixen was also sweating, she was sat on a metal table and was swept his key card and the door vixen suddenly looked up, tears still streaming down her face, her expression changed from depressed to shocked then was confused at this, had she been given the same dream?She ran up and hugged Sabre, he didn't expect this, but he embraced his sister with open vixen cried over his shoulder."Sabre, I thought I would never see you again!" she cried out."I thought you died Krystal!" Sabre looked through a window and saw them hugging, she also heard them and was and Alpha had also looked through the window and saw them.

"I can't believe you, Sabre you are my brother but I can't forgive you!" Krystal turned her back to her brother."Orders are orders Krystal, I'm loyal to my cause, you can't change that." Sabre said and I won't bother to change my feelings." he then punched Sabre in the gut and punched his nose making it fought back and punched her eye and snapped her broke Krystal's arm and she screamed in pain, By that time Anton, Kilo and Alpha ran in and subdued dog ran in and stopped when he saw what happened."You ok Sabre?" he asked."Yeah, Husky, I...I'm fine" Sabre said.

* * *

 **[On the Great Fox]**

"We got our asses handed to us back there Ion said."No shit Sherlock, Krystal is missing, Fox is also missing." Max said in a gruff walked in, he assumed command of the team, he was strict but also very ran into the room with news."Guys, Fox and Krystal are alive!" he yelled."What?!" Falco yelled at the top of his then limped into the room and smiled."Dad!" Marcus yelled and ran up to his father."Holy shit, your alive" he nearly passed smiled and looked at his son,"Course I'm alive, I wouldn't leave you behind" Fox then gave orders to find Krystal and attack their aggressors.

* * *

 **[On the Black Wolf]**

Husky sat next to Sabre, Husky knew that his girlfriend would come in at any moment, she was a control officer on the Black had deep blue fur and light blue she walked in Husky froze and Misty had a grim look on her face."Husky can I talk to you for a sec?" she asked,"sure" Husky said as he walked out of the had spoke in her native language."Wir haben Berichte uber einen bevorstehenden Angriff" (We have reports of an imminent attack) she said in German with a frantic tone."Nun bekomme David" (well get David) Husky ran to the control room and told the commander what evidence she had of one."Ak je to pravada,mobilizujeme vsetky jednotky na zachytenie" (If this is true, we mobilize all units to intercept) He said in slovak."Razumel" Misty said in Slovak."Hey, that's not Slovak,that's Slovenian, it's actually chapat" he said giggling."Oh sorry sir" she said,"It's alright, I understand that your trying and I commend you for it" he said picked up his microphone and connected it to a loudspeaker system."Everyone, get you jumpsuits on and head to your ships, we have a possible threat coming our way" he turned back and shield system to max power, David cut all power to the cabin rooms and set the wepons system online."Be prepared for a fight!" He yelled through the speakers


	13. Hit or Miss

**[In the fight with team Black Wolf]**

"This guy is on my tail" Anton said as he took evasive maneuvers and ended up behind the Arwing, Anton took action and shot the Arwing and more Swarmed down on the team and they fought with all their looked at all the chaos and decided he had enough, Husky plunged his Wolfen into battle and shot down over five Arwings and ships in total."Eh Husky, not bad for a first timer eh?" Sabre told his friend."Yeah, harder when you're in this heap of junk" he had four Arwings behind her all taking a toll on her ship, the screens had a warning sign with the words "Critical Condition, Take evasive maneuvers." is ran her ship behind the unsuspecting Arwings and shot two down before the rest broke off Kilo,"Thanks" Kilo said,"Don't mention it" Alpha said.

More and more ships came and were shot out, slowly but surely backed off and retreated, but one stayed behind and shot at the Black Wolf, David intercepted the comm link and hear the pilot "The pain of others makes me feel alive" he heard the pilot say."I need someone to get this guy off our ship, the shields can't handle this assault for any longer!" David ships came and assaulted the Black Wolf and then David heard the alarm he dreaded, someone had entered the ship and he heard shots coming from the ran in and shut the metal door with Krystal helping her walk."What happened, is everyone ok?" David asked."Yeah, Krystal ran in front of me after she saw what they were doing to me" Misty was shocked but his judgment got the better of threw Krystal a blaster and asked her to hold down the fort as he ran out of the command room.

* * *

David ran into the armory and grabbed a newly developed Plasma ran out of the room and locked was scared and trembled with fear, he knew that he wanted no part in the he flipped over a metal table and aimed the rifle at the heard yelling and bangs as the door swung open and soldiers ran in with machine guns and Gatling heard the shot hit the table with loud took a peek and had shots nearly hit him,

Anton and Kilo had entered the ship while the others had stayed to fend off the outside attackers, They moved in where all the yelling was taking place and were lucky enough to get behind the fired their blasters at them and they fell down but a few turned and shot at Anton and Kilo.A shot hit Kilo straight in the chest and she fell down with a loud thud, She sat back up and moved behind to had gone into a rage and took eight of the soldiers down and then he saw David, David was also shooting but had a large gash on his head that was bleeding fought through the pain and continued fighting with his then heard the sound of a click and a blast knocked him down and debris hit had looked at the person that threw the grenade and took her plasma pistol out and shot him in the head, he fell to the ground with a soft thump.

Knowing that they could not breach the defense of the Black Wolf, they retreated for good this and the rest of the squad returned and saw the giant hole left by the explosion, Kilo limped over and fell but Alpha caught her before she hit the ground."Holy shit!" Sabre said as he saw the condition of the place, They then heard a low groan and saw David with the table pinning him to the and Sabre ran over to David."David, Your gonna be ok, just stay calm" Husky said,"On three we lift the table up, One...two...three!" they lifted the heavy metal table off David and Husky dragged him out from under it."You ok?" Husky and Sabre asked."Y...yeah...But Anton" David said, scared for his comrade."He's fine" Sabre limped over to them to reassure David."Just a heads up, Krystal and Misty are in the control room."

Misty and Krystal were hiding under the control panel, they heard the door open and tensed up, Krystal covered Misty's mouth, her breathing was too they heard David call for came out from under the table and waved over to him."Oh, thank God you guys are ok" David said relieved."Everything's over now, they retreated" David leaned on Krystal to help her stand.


	14. It never ends

**[En route to the Black Wolf]**

The Star Fox team had enough with team Black Wolf, they had enough violence, death, missing couldn't handle it, the team was petrified of what could happen to knew that it would be tough to break into the ship they still set off to get one of their own was feeling uneasy about what could new Arwing 2.01 was rushed and had many faults, but it was the only option Max features included the original Walker mode and smart bombs the Slippy had and Fay had been given V 3.0 prototypes that were leaked out by wide lock was featured which allowed all of the targets on the Reticle to be locked Lynx looked through the window as she saw the ship in the distance and prepared for a nasty fight.

 **[On arrival]**

Miyu, Fay, and Vix would breach the ship through the side and attack head on in the and Marcus were decoy targets as Max and Falco would attack after Slippy had disabled the shields of the was allowed to stay in the Great Fox and give advice and warnings through a comm they approached as planned they diverted into the plan they had set.

* * *

 **[On the ship]**

Sabre and David were at the command center, they were doing a systems check when they noticed the shields had gone wasn't a worry to them as they thought Star Fox and the Cornerian army had no idea of their location."Is that normal?" Sabre asked in an at ease pose."No actually." David said as he checked to see if all other systems were online, the launch bay had lost all power, the weapons system had also gone offline, as did the radar and had known something was wrong when he saw the worried expression on his commanders face."David, Are you feeling alright?" Sabre asked."I'm fine, just worried about the safety of everyone here." he looked out the then saw two Arwings firing at the ship."Sabre, get everyone to the launch bay now, I'm cutting reserve power to it have a fight on our hands" David said as Misty ran in with a scared look on her face."Misty?What wro..." David was cut off by a loud band and the ship shaking violently as he grabbed onto a table for balance."

 **[At the launch bay]**

Kilo, Alpha, and Anton would be sent out to take down the ships but Sabre, David, and Misty would remain to cover the inside of the launched off as Sabre ran to the Armory to grab weapons to hold down the the armory was only a sniper and two assault rifles, there was, however, an abundance of combat took all he could and ran back to the command gave David the sniper and Misty one of the assault gave all of them combat knives and they waited.

The ship shook again this time with a thud and multiple and Misty flipped tables as Sabre ran to cover behind a wall, Fay, and Vix ran in and took fired and rang out, one shot hit the window and it shattered the front window sucked out everything it could and it was too strong for Sabre to hold on any was forced to let was sucked away but the metal protector was set down and the gravity was hit his head on a bolted down table and was knocked out and hit the floor with a thud and blood started to pour slowly out of his head."Sabre!"David yelled shot out from cover and started to knife fight with grabbed her rifle and shot Fay in the kept fighting until David shot her again in full auto fell down and Falco dragged her behind a went insane and shot David square in the chest, he fell limp as Sabre woke up and aimed his blaster pistol and covered his head with his other didn't have time to think and shot Sabre in the poured out of the new wound as well but Sabre kept caught Miyu off guard and tripped fell and before she could react Misty had already placed a knife to her didn't notice and walked over to finish Sabre covered his chest and groaned in smiled at this, the ones who tortured Krystal on the tables had turned he thought, Falco aimed his rifle at Sabre's head and was about to pull the trigger but someone had pulled hit the floor revealing David as the let Miyu go but the Linx had stabbed Misty in the leg and ran to get Fay and Krystal off the still got up and cuffed Falco and helped up Sabre."You ok?" She asked."Y...yeah just shook up" Sabre said shaking and barely able to mustered up his strength and walked up to David and bandaged his wounds and his own.


	15. Time is up

**[In the space fight]**

 _"It was life or death, No other choice at this point,"_ Max thought as he looked through the cockpit of the Arwing.A Wolfen was right behind him and he knew he gave up and put the ship on took a photo of him and Vix as slowly started to weep as tears stained his fur and the photo case. _"I'm not giving up, not yet"_ Max thought as he disengaged the autopilot and took control of the ship made his ship backflip and ended up behind the pressed the button to fire the smart bomb but nothing continuously tried and pressed but it wouldn't go tried with the normal bomb but it wouldn't fire turned his comm link and talked to Peppy."Uh...Peppy." He asked."Yes, Max?" He asked as well."Nothings working on my ship, I can't fire anything but single lasers would fire."That's strange...I'll get Vix to cover you since he changed plans." Peppy diverted Vix to his made the Wolfen flee as the Great Fox came next to the Black Wolf.

Fox looked down and saw four figures go on the Great declared the mission a success and flew down with the rest of his team.

 **[Minutes later]**

Fox starred in shock looking at Fay and the ran up and kissed Fox on the cheek, He hugged her back and asked her what recalled meeting her brother and how team Black Wolf wasn't really as bad as they thought, Fox had a hard time believing this but he had no choice but to believe her.

Max noticed something purple out his cabin window, it was winged and looked like it was coming straight for the ship, it had spots on its 8 wings and was didn't recognize it but was worried and called Peppy to his walked in he was about to speak but then a shocked look fell upon his face when he saw it."Peppy whats up?" Max asked."Winged Aparoid." He said in a low tone."I thought we killed them..." Peppy sighed.Max was still confused at this statment but decided to take his phone out and text Fox.

 **[The text conversation]**

 _Max:Hey Fox?_

 _Fox:Yeah?_

 _Max:What the hell is a Winged Apariod?_

 _Fox:What?Its an exsticnt enemy...why do you wanna know?_

 _Max:Pappy saw one out the fucking window!_

 _Fox:That's a retarded joke Max, not funny!_

 _Max: Img.Apariod was sent..._

 _Fox:Holy shit I'm_ _coming guys!_

 _Max:What is it?!_

 _Fox McClood (aka bitch ass leader) went offline._

 _Fox rushed into Max's cabin and looked through his window into the Ararpiod eyes."Their never alone" Peppy said looking at Fox._

 _ **[Falco in the ship]**_

Falco woke up confused and not knowing where he was started to kick around.He was in a dimly lit room and chained to a wall.All of Falco's limbs were chained and he could only struggle aginst the chains.Falco heard a snap and instantly had more movement in one of his arm,the chain had broke.He continued to do so with the rest of the chains and ran at a door.Falco banged on it furiously and then head someone yelling in a different language.

He was blue black and white as he opened the door.Falco ran out but was stopped by the teenager.He got a closer look and saw he wore a necklace with a blue crystal hanging around his neck.His hair was pure white and his nose was a deep grey."Dude calm he fuck down!" He yelled.No one told Falco to quiet up.Falco punched the kid in the jaw and kicked him in the chest.The kid stumbled back and tried to block Falco from hitting him and more.Falco picked up the teen by his neck,he looked exhausted and was on the brink of passing out,Falco threw him to the wall.Falco saw a knife on the ground and grabbed it and held it to the teens neck.The teen didn't fight back,he was awake but he just had given up.Falco pulled the knife to his ear and asked the teen something."Do you know the definition of insanity?" He asked.A red and white german shepherd ran in and tackled Falco.Two people followed behind and lifted the teen up from his slumped over position.They handed the knife that Falco had dropped when he was tackled and, with the help of the three to hold him up he asked a question."Do you know the definition of insanity?" He then stabbed Falco in the chest and Falco fell to the floor.The red and white shepherd held Falco up and the teen limped over without the help and stabbed Falco in the arm.Falco let out scream and he was still proped up."You did worse to me lad.Just eat it up." The teen said as he slammed the the knife into Falco's head.Falco screamed as it came down.Falco opened an eye and saw that he stopped midway."Im not crazy like you Mr.Lombardi." The teen said as he left the room.He had a severe lump and had blood running down his mouth.The red and white shepherd ran and let the teen lean on him.

 **(Sorry for the long update,I'm on a vacation)**


	16. Assault

**[On corneria]**

Wolf.Jr hid under a table as the husky squadron raided his home.His best friend Marcus was out with team Star Fox and had no clue about the raid.They yelled and shot in the air.Unlike his father he had both of his eyes,one husky walked to the table Wolf.jr was hiding under and stopped.Wolf.jr's breathing was heavy and loud,the husky looked around and then crouched down and looked under.He saw Wolf.jr and immediently yelled for backup.More came and saw the teen hiding and covering his head.One husky grabbed Wolf.jr by the neck and pulled him out,Wolf.jr had no option but to struggle aginst the grip of the husky.The husky trough Wolf.jr threw a wall,he landed on the other side coughing and struggling to stand,out of breath he stood up only to be punched in the gut and kicked in the groin.He held it in pain as more punches landed on his head,Wolf.jr felt a kick in the ribs then a loud snap,he screamed in pain and coughed up blood. _"They broke my rib...why?What did I do wrong?Marcus please help me"_ he thought in his head as more munches and kicks landed on him.He then heard a shot ring out and severe pain in his abdomen. _"They fucking shot me!Marcus, I know you can't hear me but please help me"_ he prayed in his head.Then he heard someone yelling and shooting in the air "Get the fuck out of here right now!" The male yelled.The husky squadron quickly ran out and then he heard footsteps,he was picked up by someone and carried away,Wolf.jr kept his eyes closed as to prepare for more of a beating, but one never came as he heard a caring voice "Wolf...Holy crap!" A voice cried out.Wolf.jr then felt the man hug him, _"Marcus?"_ Wolf.jr thought as he hugged the man back."Marcus?" He asked in a low and weak voice."Wolf you're ok" he set Wolf.jr down and preceded to cry even harder on his chest,Wolf.jr cried also,he couldn't hold his tears back anymore,the troops showed back up and Wolf.jr opened his eyes and saw Marcus lifting him up,Wolf.jr leaned on Marcus's shoulder.The soldiers aimed at Marcus and Wolf.jr."Traitor!" One of them yelled out,"No,you're the traitor!I don't try to kill innocent people!" Marcus shouted."That's enough!" One of them said and then shot at them.Marcus threw Wolf.jr to cover and grabbed his plasma rifle but was hit with the bullets, he stumbled back but still shot back and injured four of the five members before they retreated and Marcus fell backward and hit the floor,Wolf.jr saw this and crawled slowly over and grabbed Marcus's radio and wheezed into it "Is anyone there?" He asked."Marcus?You sound weird" a voice answered."No he's with me but he's passed out,we just got shot at by some huskys and they ran off but were badly wounded" Wolf.jr spoke into the radio."Who is this?" He asked,"My name is Wolf O Donald junior,but people usually call me Red" he said with his vision fading."I'm sending help!" The voice said in a frantic tone."What's your location?" The voice asked,"I-I-I don't k-know" he stated to stutter."I'll track the location from the radio signal just hang in there Wolf" the voice said.Wolf turned over and was on his back.He started to close his eyes and felt and heard his heart beat.

 **[7 hours later]**

Miyu, Daniil, and Fay had flown to the last ping of the radio before it went dark.There was debris surrounding the area,Daniil had mounted a camera on his arwing and it caught the aftermath,Smoldering debris and some pices of the building were on fire.Daniil saw two figures laying down."I got two people on the ground, I can't tell if their moving" Daniil spoke into the radio.Fay responded "I got visual, let's head in".They landed and saw Marcus and Wolf.jr collapsed on the ground. Miyu and Fay ran over to them and checked for a pulse,Marcus had one and it was strong but Wolf.jr had a faint pulse like it wasn't there.Daniil saw a dog coming in the distance and he aimed at him,"Wait don't shoot!Its bill!" The dog yelled out.Miyu shot near his leg,"You ordered this and now this kid is almost dead!" She yelled out."I didn't know!Someone else did!" He yelled out,Bill was holding a large defibrillator and ran next to Wolf.jr.He checked for a pulse and it had nearly gone out."Clear!" Bill yelled as he shocked Wolf.jr, his pulse went up strong and Bill put his defibrillator back in his medic bag.Daniil ran to Marcus who had a shard of debris stuck in his chest."Bill get over here!" He yelled out,Bill rushed over and grabbed out tweezers."Pull it out!Pull it out!" Fay cried.Bill lurched the tweezers into the hole and clamped down on the shard.He tried to pull it out but it didn't budge,"Someone help me get this shit out!" Bill yelled out,Daniil grabbed Bill by his waist and pulled.It finally came out of Marcus.Daniil ran to a spot and threw up,he couldn't stand gore or guts especially on one of his friends.Fay had radioed in to Fox that his son was injured and he told that he was on his way.

 **[On a rooftop]**

Panther looked down at Wolf.jr and radioed to Wolf that his son was injured badly.Wolf notified that he was on his way,shock and rage filled his emotions and he flew there in under two minuets.

 **[Back on the ground]**

Wolf had landed and saw Bill, Miyu, Fox, Krystal ,Daniil and his son.A pure rage filled him as he stomped his way with his plasma pistol aimed at Bill's head."What did you do?!" He screamed out as he walked over.Miyu ran over to Wolf and tried to explain that it wasn't Bill's fault but Wolf didn't care and looked as if he would burst.He calmed down and spoke as he looked down "Let me see my kid" he asked on the verge of tears.Fox had never seen Wolf this emotional but he had never thought he would crack like this,Wolf walked over to his son,he was laying flat on his back, wounds covered him, Wolf hugged his son's passed out body crying,Fox looked over to see Wolf and Wolf.jr.Marcus was awake and talking.He told the story about how Bill didn't order it and how he saved Wolf.jr,Fox walked over and put his hand on Wolf's shoulder, he froze up and tensed.He was only wearing a tank top and hand chest fur sticking out."I know what your feeling and I'm sorry Wolf" he said in a somber tone.Wolf stood up and hugged Fox,Fox didn't see this coming but he accepted the hug."You taught your son good pup,thank you" he sobbed on Fox's Adventure uniform."I just hope my wife is ok" Wolf said crying even harder."She wasn't here" Miyu said,"No other bodies or people for that matter were here, it was amazing" Miyu finished."No she lives with Red over here." Wolf said still crying,"She texted me she would be back by the time the attack happened and I guess she got delayed" Wolf said hopeful.Marcus walked over to his friend,Wolf and Fox had no idea that they were friends, if they knew they would of stopped it on the spot, that's way they kept it a secret.Marus walked over to Wolf.jr's limp body."Urgh..." Wolf.jr groaned at he woke."Red!","Jr" Wolf and Marcus ran and hugged Wolf.jr.Krystal gave a shocked glare to Fox.

 **[Five minuets later]**

The husky squadron prepared to massacre most of team Star Fox and Star Wolf.They had orders straight from colonel Grey.The five members aimed at Fox and fired,the shots hit fox in the back but his jacket protected him,the shootout began and they all ran for cover.Three shots hit him and the leg and he crouched walked to cover because his leg was mangled.One husky aimed at Wolf.jr's head and Krystal ran out from cover and grabbed Wolf.jr by the hand and put herself in front of him sheilding him from the shots with her body armor.She helped him walk to cover wile being pelted by shots.Wolf.jr collapsed halfway threw but crawled the rest of the way with Krystal protecting him.Wolf had already shot and killed one member but someone hit him in the head with the end of their gun,Wolf turned and saw the end of a gun hit his muzzle,he screamed in pain as he started get up,Wolf punched the husky in the head and he fell,Wolf grabbed the huskys arm and twisted it hearing a loud snap.One husky however turned on his comrades and shot them,It was clear he used a smart stun grenade because three of the members fell,only two including the traitor remained.The traitor walked over to his former comrade who shot Wolf.jr and before the traitor could react he was shot in the neck by his former commrade.Marus looked on in shocks as he aimed his blaster and shot the remaning hostile in the head.Bill rushed over to the one remaining member of the husky squadron sent and immediently recognized him as new recruit,he had never tasked him before, his first mission ended with a shot to the neck.The recruit showed high promise after testing with the Ar-fighter 001 proto,now he was bleeding out, possibly dead.Bill pushed the kids head up, he was passed out and want moving with blood streaming down his neck onto his grey uniform.Bill unbuttoned the uniform and saw more blood and wounds under the uniform.Bill took his assault uniform off and put it over the wounds, It hurt Bill to see anyone hurt after doing the right thing especially one of his own troops.The troop opened his eyes and bill was shocked."G...Grey made the d...do it" he said weakly.


	17. Sabre's end?

**[CDF: Cornerian Defense Force, Grey's office]**

Grey sat down on his chair over looking the foot soldiers wore their helmets with the black visor but one of them showed up at his office, he looked off but Grey couldn't tell.The dog was a beagle and had the badge rank of privet, He took a blaster rifle out and pointed it at Grey, Grey lunged out at the soldier but the dog shot out and the shot hit Grey in the dropped on the floor blood leaking from the wound.Soldiers ran in and tackled the dog to the ground but one of the soldiers fell down after touching a strange purple glow on the dogs soldiers ran in as more rushed to Grey's aid.The dog growled and got up, he aimed down at a blue fox grey knew, Kool was a former gang member that he was the leader of called "Free as a bird".He turned his life around when he joined the army and was a high ranking privet.Kool struggled against the dog, the dog put his foot on Kool's stomach and aimed the blaster at his chest.Kool grabbed the dogs foot and said "Please stop...I know you're in there...fight against it" Kool said as the dog started to scream "get out of my head!" As he tore the purple glow off him.Grey got up and held his wound, he limped over to the glow, it was a crystal, an Apariod crystal, Grey was shocked and looked at the crystal, he put it in his pocket and hid struggled to get up but Grey helped him up.

 **[With team BlackWolf]**

Husky had recently found out his actual name was Tundra and that he was actually mostly wolf than dog,Misty and Tundra were in a relationship and Sabre was mostly thought about his sister a lot and cried when he decided to take a small flight in his unmarked Wolfen II over the sea on told David who said that tensions had been high with Aquas and it was a cold stand off, "Sabre I order you to go in fully marked with our signature" Sabre obliged and went in a fully marked Wolfen II over Aquas.

 **[With Sabre over Aquas]**

Sabre needed this small break to relax and breathe.Sabre dove down to the water and descended near only 3 meters from the water's pushed the auto pilot and climbed out of the cockpit, Sabre put his hands in the water and felt it splash on his fur.Sabre pushed a button to set the Wolfen II on hover mode and Sabre splashed his feet in the water.A cool sea breeze flew into took off his jumpsuit and put on a bathing suit."Why not take a small dip?" Sabre questioned him self as he jumped into the water was surprisingly warm and was able to float with swam away when Sabre kicked his feet and collected his then felt his phone buzz in his pocket and took it displayed a warning message, "Aquas forces ramp up patrols as Andross's empire pushes its limits" it read."Thank god it's water proof" Sabre said as he stuffed his phone in his bathing suits pocket.

 **[Time skip 1 hour]**

Sabre got out of the water and dried himself off with a looked at his radar which showed two unidentified ships nearing his quickly put a new adventure uniform on which was a black puff jacket and scarf with deep red clothing under two ships then came into view, they were new versions of an Ar-wing Sabre thought as he noticed the similarities between it and the Star ones.Sabre saw them shoot lasers near his ship.One of the shots grazed Sabre's arm and left a mangled bloody mess.Sabre covered his wound with a gold bandana and grabbed a plasma rifle and shot at pressed a button labeled SOS, a message in Morse code played out as an SOS was trying to get his voice out and contact land, the message played out as a free message on all frequencies that were in a 500-kilometer radius.A shot hit Sabre in the chest and he hit the wing with a loud vision started to fade out and became blurry, he dropped his rifle and it slid into the was able to grab his radio and talked into it which turned his SOS message into a vocal one."This is callsign..." Sabre paused and gasped for any air his battered body could get, he talked into his radio again "Callsign Stockholm...I've been shot at by unknown aircraft and have sustained major injuries" Sabre once again paused as he had run out of energy to continue, but his hope to see his sister again kept him awake and talking."My location is being transmitted by the radio frequency" Sabre said as the ships came down near his lay in a pool of his own blood as two pilots came out of each ship making four in total.One grabbed Sabre and inspected him for weapons or anything that could be used by Sabre against them.Two of them heard the SOS message in Morse and shut the radio system down.

 **[Team Star Fox]**

ROB had said that an SOS distress signal was playing on an open and the German shepherds were shocked but the rest of the team wondered why it was playing on displayed the location when an extremely faint wheezing interrupted the SOS then heard a voice say that he needed being attacked by unknown attackers and that he had major injuries, Then the transmission was was shocked and immediately recognized the voice but stayed displayed the location on the screen and then Fox ordered a rescue mission."The Apariod can wait for later, we need to save this guy now!" Fox of the team was sent out to a unkown man who could possibly be an enemy.

 **[15 minutes later]**

Fox was the first to arrive seeing Sabre being plumbed and beaten by the soldiers.They all dunked his head under water and almost drowned the poor fox , on the other hand, Krystal was in a fit of rage and put her ship into hover mode, She got out and jumped on to the Wolfen soldiers saw her and fired at Krystal but she dodged most of it and clawed at one of the troop's faces, he dropped his gun and it dropped into the took her staff out and started to fight with the remaining three, Marcus dropped down and fought with his mom, even in his condition he still had too.Marcus choked one troop out but was swiftly shot in the stomach and fell into the water, "Marcus!" Ion and Fox yelled as the ambushed the troop who shot was stabbed in the head by Ion with a Wolf dagger. Before Ion stabbed him,he was able to shoot at an Ar-wing and hit its started to fill The German shepherd's ship "Ahhhhh!" She yelled out."Listy!" Daniil yelled out as he flew to had put it in hover mode and Listy climbed out and jumped onto Danill's ship.Daniil had pulled her up and they had grabbed Sabre up and into Krystal's ship and retreated back to the Great Fox and Sabre was rushed to the medbay with severe cuts, stab wounds and lazer wounds.Savre struggled to stay awake as the medbay light blinded his view of anything and passed out.

 **[Hours later]**

Sabre woke up and looked around the room.He hadn't known why he was in the medbay.He had a collar on that was black and had spikes on it, he tried to move but was immediately zapped by something.Pain went through his entire body making his already grave condition even worse.Savee let out a loud yelp and stopped trying.He noticed a blue arm bracelet that he wasn't wearing when he was in the water, he grabbed it and started to try and rip it off.He was again shocked by the metal bracelet.Sabre sat up and looked around, he saw Krystal and a blue and white fox talking before entering the room.Sabre dropped back on the bed and pretended he was sleeping, The fox leaned over and shook Sabre.He pretended to wake and yawn."Where a-" he was cut off by another shock from the bracelet.

 **(Miyu and Fay are now cannon, cool!So sorry for no updates, I had issues)**


End file.
